


Port in the Storm

by ravyn_sinclair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Season 2, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, and keep meeting, but because it's the astral plane..., help him, shangst, shiro and lance meet up in the astral plane, their relationship develops there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_sinclair/pseuds/ravyn_sinclair
Summary: Lance manages to meet Shiro in the Astral Plane.  Several meetings later, nothing new is said, but a Promise is made.





	Port in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s ready for some good ol’ Shangst! Buckle down and grab your tissues and spare hearts in case yours breaks. I wrote this while listening to _One Love_ by Marianas Trench. I am incapable of listening to this song without crying.
> 
> (also I'm pretty sure this is the shortest thing I've ever written)
> 
> Classic Disclaimer: VLD is not mine, nor are any of the characters. I just have a lot of feelings and headcanons and ideas I want to share.

“When are you coming back?”

Shiro hated this question. Hated it so much, with every fiber of his being, because every time Lance asked him that, it became that much harder to tell him the truth.

“I..I don't know.”

When Lance's eyes – blue like the depths of the Mariana Trench, made that much more blue in the scattered lights of the Astral Plane around them – slid downward, Shiro felt his throat constrict and his eyes burn. He hated this. But...

“I want to return. I promise you, Lance, I'm trying,” he pleaded, barely controlling the waver. “But I can't just...leave.”

“I know. I get it.” Lance sighed, a barely there gust of breath that made something cold twist cruely in Shiro's gut. “You're helping out Pidge's brother. You can't just leave him alone.”

_I could_ , he wanted to say. _I could. He wouldn't be alone. There's the entire rebellion camp with him. He's practically their leader. He wouldn't be alone, and I could come back. I could come back now._

__

__

_I could come back to you_.

“Lance...”

“So how're you holding up?” Lance asked, smile bright on his face as he suddenly switched gears. In the dim starlight, it looked fragile, and Shiro did his best to blink back the tears.

“We're, uh... We're doing alright,” he said, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He lifted his human hand to brush back a few stray strands of white hair from his face. “There's plenty of food, tasteless as it is. Nothing on Hunk's cooking, to be sure,” he joked weakly.

“Okay, but. How're you?” Lance asked again, stepping just a small bit closer.

Shiro licked his lips. “I – I'm fine.” Lance frowned.

“Are you sure?”

Shiro stared at the Blue Paladin in front of him, taking in the wide eyes and concern and the length of his bangs across his forehead - _It's been so long, his hair's gotten longer_ \- and something in his chest hitched.

“I miss you guys,” he whispered. His vision blurred. “I miss _you._ ”

Two arms came around him then, swift and sudden and Shiro latched on with all his might, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into Lance's hair. The hug wasn't warm, wasn't soft, wasn't even real – nothing in the Astral Plane warm, or soft, or quiznacking _real_ \- but it was gentle. It was Lance.

“We miss you, too, big guy,” Lance muttered into Shiro's neck, voice thick with emotion. “I miss you. So much.”

“I – I wish I had – I wish I had never left, never found the rebellion - “

The fingers on the back on Shiro's neck tightened. “Don't you dare, Takashi,” Lance snapped sharply. “You and I both know damn well that you finding Matt like that was a stroke of good fortune. What kinda chance would you – or any of us – have had at something like that again?”

Shiro sniffed. “I know.”

Lance huffed, and his tone gentled. “And Pidge would kill you if you came back without Matt. Kill you slowly and painfully.”

At that, he laughed. It was light, barely a huff of breath, but a laugh all the same. “I know.”

“And then we'd have to find a new Black Paladin, because Keith does _not_ want that job title forever, Takashi.”

Another laugh, this one stronger. More genuine. “Oh,” he teased, pulling back just enough to look Lance in the eyes. “Is that why you want me back so bad? Just to fill the Black Paladin role again?”

“Of course.”

The sparkle in Lance's eyes was warm, light reflecting off the surface of the ocean during a sunrise. Shiro wanted to drown in them. He leaned in, touching his forehead to the other's. “I'll come back. I promise.”

Lance's mouth quirked into a smile. Sad, still, but strong. Not as fragile. “I know. And we'll keep meeting here until then.”

Shiro closed his eyes then, eyes burning again. He tightened his grip on the phantom image of Lance again. “I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for this. For... _this._ ”

Lance's laughter was soft, echoing around them. “Meeting you in stars?”

“For being my port in the storm.”

Lance hummed, not-warm, not-soft, not-real but gentle fingers petting over his hair, and Shiro _ached._ “Just make it home. Take your time, Takashi, but make it home.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Shiro?”

He opened his eyes then, and instead of the stars, instead of Lance, instead of those blue, blue eyes, he was back in the bunker, Matt's tired eyes blinked at him from the doorway.

Shiro sat up, slow. “Yeah?”

Matt nodded towards the hall behind him. “The Captain wanted to ask your opinion before we sent out B Unit.”

“Okay. I'll...I'll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
